Shann's First Flight
by darkmoor
Summary: My god one of my stories has a proper beginning, I must be getting soft. A story about a kid on his way to be a jedi. set just after Vector Prime.


I'm not yet supreme master of this world so I do not own Star Wars or any thing else George Lucas's Lawyers can sue for. But as soon as I'm your master it'll no longer be a problem. Darkmoor.  
  
Another Jedi wanna be story.  
Shann's first flight. By Darkmoor  
  
Even with its ugly blocky exterior, the new republican transport seemed to its youngest passenger to glide through space. This was Shann's first space flight, having spent has whole life on the farming world of Dreis. A world where its occupants tried to dominate its surface with fields of grain and fruit. Aquatics and artificial lakes swallowed the seas and oceans in an attempt to control both, and with them the weather. The only thing they couldn't change was the planets movement and with it the seasons. You can resculpt any planet, but all farmers in the end are slaves to it and its seasons. But not Shann, he had spent his life waiting for this moment, to step onto a spaceship and fly off into what seemed to him as the adventure of the unknown. He saw himself travelling from one star system to another. Not travelling like merchants being controlled by profit, but out of necessity and adventure. He would travel with important people not cargo. He had been certain of it, he would fly away into space and from then on it would be the stars that dominate his life not the slow movement of a single planet.   
His parents had organised the trip years in advance for his tenth birthday. They would say nothing of it, just smile and say 'you mean you don't already know', this just frustrated him even more. What he did know was that he was meant to do this trip along time before now, but his father to his mother's relief had said no. "I will do it" was all he could remember his father saying at the meeting with the strange man who travelled in a X-wing fighter. Shann drifted back to the day that changed his life.   
He was only 6 and his father hadn't taught him to fully use his memory when the X-wing landed on his family's northern field, so what he could remember was sketchy. He was with his friends when the fighter circled the farm. The excitement the pilot generated in the simple manoeuvre in him and his friends was the most memorable. With there jaws open, the X-wing gently landed on the field before them. All the boys had heard fantastic stories about the famous rebellion fighter and the daring pilots who flew them, the pilot who emerged did not disappoint them. He was in his early twenties with brown unkept hair, he carried no weapon for in its place hung a strange metallic cylinder. He walked up the boys his face alight as he sensed the excitement the children throw in his direction.   
"You like my little ship, I'm thinking of giving it up for something else." He paused to turn from the boys to look at his X-wing. "Maybe something a little better looking." He turned back to the boys who could not believe what they were hearing.  
Shann s friend Irek spoke first "Your going to get rid of a X-wing." The amazement was evident in his voice.   
"It is alittle old, I could ask for one of those… Tie Fighter things." He timed saying Tie Fighter perfectly and the casual way he waved his hand only increased the reaction he know he would get.   
Irek's could not believe his ears, "You can't give up a X-wing for any other ship, never mind a… a… Tie Fighter!" Irek waved his hands wildly as he spoke.   
"Really, you think so," The pilot paused, "Well what other ship is there?"  
"Nothing is better then a X-wing, everyone knows that. Not even a A-wing and their far better than any type of those Tie Fighter rubbish!"  
"Really, you seem to be an expert in star fighters." He must of known all boys were experts in star fighters, they all seemed to have a model of every ship in the fleet. "so you think I should keep the old girl."  
"Yes" Irek spoke as if to an idiot.  
"Oh, not even for one of these." The pilot pulled out a holoprojector and activated it. The ship that appeared was alot like the X-wing that was before them, but for a few design changes. The most evident was that it had 6 gun ports, an extra two on each upper wing.  
"Its called the XJ X-wing, just coming in to service. I was going to get one at the end of the week but after what you just said… yeah I'll cancel it. Thanks kid." He looked first at Irek and then at the others, enjoying the reaction. Just before he could amuse himself farther with his young audience a voice broke the game the pilot had started.  
"I take it that dirty great big lump of metal in the middle of my field belongs to you." Shann 's mother never liked surprises or ships with huge amounts of firepower parked next to her house. "You boys go play behind the house and stay away from this field until that monstrosity and its pilot is back where it belongs. In space getting shot at."  
"But…" Shann started to protest, but the look she gave him left little room for argument.  
And that was that, Shann and his friends move to the other field and just sat looking at the X-wing and talking about the XJ, while the strange pilot and Shann 's mother moved into the house. The only other thing he remembered was as the pilot was getting back in to his X-wing, his father had shouting "I will do it."  
It had been four years since the meeting and his life changed dramatically from the other children. As well as his normal schooling he was taught other skills like meditation and martial arts. Later with these skills mastered other abilities appeared, as long as he remained calm he found himself doing physical feats that amazed the other children. Like when playing sports he found himself moving with unbelievable speed or when he was out in the fields, wild animals would naturally walk up to him. And as his skills increased so did his reputation, he became the centre of attention where ever he went. His name always followed by 'the luckiest kid on Dreis'. He had enjoyed his time on Dreis, but when he was alone he always found himself looking up to the sky.  
Shann draw back from his memories and looked out the window at just the wrong moment, the unusual sight of the stars blurring past the window as the ship entered hyperspace terrorised Shann's senses, for a moment his head span. He turned to his parents and looked up into there laughing faces.   
The flight only lasted a few hours and Shann felt cheated some how as he left the transport for the space station. New Republican guards were everywhere, walking slowly down the empty corridors. His father explained that it was military base more than a public station. They allowed public transports to use it only for passengers to change flights. The station had little for a ten year old to do but look out of the window. No ships of interest like star fighters or the larger cruisers past close enough for Shann to distinguish them from the transports. Shann fell asleep.  
Shann woke as someone shuck his shoulder. He looked up expecting to see his father, instead before him was a young looking woman with white hair.   
"Hello Shann, I'm Winter. Your parents are moving your things to my ship, we will be leaving for Coruscant as soon as we are onboard."   
  
To be continued…   



End file.
